


Baby Love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You are getting a vasectomy!” Sansa hissed and Jon dropped his arm to blink up at her.“Huh?”“I’m pregnant Jonathan!” she snapped, shaking her head. “I thought so when I started craving apples all the time. I always wanted apples with Alys. And then I was starting to feel sick. I went off coffee. So, I checked and yup, you clearly have some magic baby juice because despite using condoms and the pill because I was adamant we were stopping after the twins, I am pregnant, again!”“Well, it is a bit late for a vasectomy then,” he joked but immediately sobered when Sansa glared at him. “It is only baby number six.”“Only?” Sansa shrieked, hitting him with a pillow. “Only?! Easy for you to say! You’re not the one pushing them out! You just get the fun part!”For tumblr prompt: "You're getting a vasectomy, that is final!" Although it just became a fluff fic with Daddy Jon moments with his kids





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsatrash/gifts).



> So, to start the ages are Jon: 29, Sansa: 26, Ben: 3, Lyanna: 18 months, Alys: 8 months. The paragraph with Lyanna in nursery is Jon: 32, Sansa 29, Ben: 6, Lyanna: 4, Alys: 3, Arron & Brandon: 11 months. And in the last paragraph it is Jon: 33, Sansa: 30, Ben: 7, Lyanna: 5, Alys: 4, Arron & Brandon: 22 months.

“Da.”

Jon froze, his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth as he glanced across the room to the little play pen in the corner of the living room.

He quickly slammed the cup down on the table and leapt from the couch, taking quick strides towards the pop up pen. He peered over the edge where he can see his daughter sitting in the corner. She smiled up at him, her arms waving excitedly as he peered in at her.

“Sansa!” he called, sparing a quick glance towards the living room door before looking back at his daughter. He heard his wife’s muffled reply from beyond the kitchen door before it opened and she poked her head out.

“Yeah?”

“Shh!” Jon said quickly, waving his hand to quiet her while the other held a finger to his lips for emphasis. Sansa frowned, her lips parting on a question but Jon beat her to it.

“Show mummy,” he pleaded to his daughter. “Show mummy what a clever girl you are Alys!”

His daughter’s blue eyes blinked up at him before glancing up at Sansa. For a moment, she did nothing other than grab her toy car once more, rolling it across the surface beside her. Jon huffed in disappointment, giving his wife an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I  thought she was…”

“Da..da,” Alys said then. Sansa gasped, waving her hands excitedly as she looked at Jon.

“Oh, my clever girl,” she cooed. “Are you trying to say Daddy? Hmm?“

“Course she is,” Jon replied, giving her a smug smile.

Alys grinned, a giggle escaping her as she realised she had both her parent’s full attention. She waved her arms again, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Jon once more, reaching her arms out towards him.

“Dada!”

He bent down, scooping his daughter up in his arms. Sansa grinned coming over to press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before meeting Jon’s lip in a kiss.

“Well, it is clear who the favourite parent is,” she said, watching as her daughter snuggled against Jon’s chest. Jon shrugged, smirking at her across their daughter’s head.

“She just has good taste,” he quipped. “Just like her mother.”

“Mmm, and Benjamin and Lyanna,” Sansa sighed, shaking her head. She rubbed her belly, looking down at her bump with a soft smile. “Maybe fourth time lucky for me, hmm?”

“What can I say?” Jon teased. “They just can’t resist my charm.”

“I didn’t know children could be bribed so young,” Sansa replied, patting him on the shoulder before going up the stairs to wake their other daughter from her nap.

“Daddy!”

He turned to find his three-year-old son running in from the garden and Jon had to bite back a curse at the muddy footprints he was leaving behind. He managed to block his son off with his spare hand before he came through to the living room to muddy the carpet.

“Ben sit down so I can take your shoes off buddy,” he said gently, looking behind him to check if he could hear Sansa coming down the stairs.

“There doggy!” Ben cried, jumping up and down and completely ignoring the command Jon had just given him. Jon placed Alys back in her play pen before frowning at his son.

“What?”

“Doggy!” Ben cried, pointing at the door and taking Jon’s hand to drag him to the door.

Jon couldn’t see any dog anywhere but allowed his son to drag him across the lawn. And then he saw the cardboard box, his heart leaping in the throat as he heard the soft whining carry across the air.

Sure enough, hearing them approach, the white head of a husky puppy popped out of the box. A dull, repetitive thud signalling that it was wagging its tail as it watched them come closer.

“Stay back son,” Jon murmured gently, pushing his son’s shoulder and stepping in front of him. He loved dogs but he knew nobody could be too careful with a strange dog near children.

He opened the gate slowly, the dog’s red eyes watching him silently before he hoisted himself up to place his paws on the edge f the box, his tail wagging tentatively as Jon closed the gate behind him. Ben came up to peek over the top.

“Hey there,” Jon said, holding his hand out to the animal, smiling when the cold nose touched his skin as it was sniffed. “Where did you come from huh?”

He reached into the box to pick the dog up, checking for a collar and, yup definitely a boy pup! Jon sighed when he found nothing but the fact the poor thing had been dumped in a box had already suggested that whoever had owned the dog had abandoned him.

“Jon?” Sansa called and he turned to see her standing in the kitchen doorway. She walked over to the gate, her hand running through Ben’s hair as she gave Jon a questioning look.

“He’s been abandoned,” Jon explained, adjusting the puppy’s weight in his arms as the creature tried to lick at Jon’s neck.

Sansa was silent for a few moments before she gave a small shrug. “Well, we always said we would get a dog eventually. Let me phone the vet to come around and check him.”

***

He let out an ‘oof’ as Lyanna collided with his leg, wrapping her arms around the limb and bouncing excitedly. She grinned up at him and he had barely managed to say hello back when she was turning and grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

“Bye!” she called to the nursery staff as she grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him out of the door.

Jon gave a polite wave to the staff with his free hand as he was tugged out the door by the other. He snorted as his daughter let go of his hand running slightly ahead of him and telling him (and everyone within a few feet radius) about her afternoon.

He smiled as he listened to her, a full laugh escaping him when she turned and put her hands on her hips, pouting up at him and telling him to hurry up because Grandma Stark would have lemon cakes ready.

Lyanna had inherited his looks but her personality was all Sansa’s.

He worked just down the road from the nursery and had managed to have his hours to change in order for him to be able to pick Lyanna up from nursery himself and then Ben from school before walking down to the Stark’s house where Ned and Catelyn were watching Alys and the twins Arron and Brandon.

“Oh!” Lyanna stated, stopping suddenly. She attempted to get her bag off her shoulders but ended up going around in a circle until Jon gently grasped the straps and helped pull it off.

“What is it?” he asked, handing her the bag. She opened it up and handed him a wrinkled piece of paper.

“That is me and Ben and Alys and you and mummy!” she explained, pointing to each of the blobs she had painted individually. “Oh, and Arron and Brandon are those things you and mummy are holding.” She pointed to what she had called him and Sansa and though he couldn’t see anything to represent his twins he would take her word for it, letting it pass.

“It is gorgeous,” he stated firmly, kissing the top of her head. “But don’t refer to your brothers as ‘things’ sweetheart.” She shrugged, changing the subject suddenly.

“When I played football today,” she started, “I said I was playing for Castle Black.”

“Oh really?” he commented, ruffling her hair. “Don’t tell your Grandpa or Uncle Robb I’ve been influencing your decisions.”

“I like Winterfell Athletic too!” she insisted. “But Castle Black are the best!”

“Yes, they are,” he chuckled.

“They have to be the best,” she continued, letting him take her hand as they came to the pedestrian crossing. “Because you like them and you’re the best!”

***

“Mummy! Daddy! Ben is threatening to throw my Barbie out of the window!” Alys screamed from down the hallway. Jon groaned as he opened the door to the nursery to find Ben and Alys throwing cushions at each other.

“She was trying to take my Batmobile!” Ben yelled back, pointing at his sister.

“Was not!”

“Was to!”

“Was not! I was going for the helicopter. Batman is stupid!” Alys snapped.

“You’re stupid!” Lyanna said.

Jon groaned, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling.  “Don’t you get involved Lyanna,” he sighed, “Not everyone has to like Batman as much as you.”

Lyanna folded her arms and turned away from him. Alys huffed, glowering at her pile of Barbies at her feet. Benjamin stuck his tongue out at her but immediately looked sheepish when Jon frowned at him.

“Now, you two are plenty old enough to know to share your toys,” he stated firmly, kneeling in front of his two squabbling children. “And you know fine well to look after each other’s toys.”

His children remained aloof, glaring in opposite directions.

“Ben, don’t hold dolls hostage,” he said, ruffling his hair until he gave a reluctant smile. “And Alys, don’t highjack helicopters.”

“Ah, life’s most important lessons in action,” Sansa teased as she brought Arron into the room.

“Hey little fella,” Jon greeted, ruffling his son’s raven curls when Sansa placed him down beside him. “Did you have a good sleep, hmm?”

“Batman!” Arron replied, reaching for the Batmobile beside him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jon said with a nod, smiling as Sansa came through with Brandon, placing him down beside his twin.

“Right, I’m heading off. Call me if anything happens,” she said, reaching forward to place a kiss to his lips.

“Have fun,” he called out after her even though he knew it was a pointless statement.

Sansa’s friend Margaery had booked an afternoon tea and spa session at the Hilton for Sansa’s thirtieth birthday and she had been looking forward to it for months. Jon understood completely the need to get away from the kids every now and then. They always alternated to have a Friday night free so he could go to the pub with Sam and she could have a movie night with Margaery to ensure they had some ‘me’ time.

Jon closed the gate after her. As soon as the it clicked, Ghost appeared out of nowhere, lifting up on his hind legs to look at them all, his expression like a smile as he observed them.

“Oh of course, you have to be where the party is eh boy?” Jon teased, turning to open the gate once more as his children all screamed “Ghost!” happily as the husky plopped himself in the middle of the floor between them all.

“Go!” Arron giggled, clapping his hands and pointing at Ghost. He looked up at Jon. “Go!”

“Yeah, that’s Ghost,” Jon agreed.

Brandon crawled over, patting Ghost's tail as it thumped against the floor. The action causing the toddler to squeal in delight and Ghost to bark excitedly at all the attention.

“I’m bored of colouring!” Lyanna declared as she closed her colouring book.

“Can we go outside?” Ben asked.

“It’s raining!” Alys gasped. Ben shrugged.

“And?”

“You’ll get wet and dirty!” Alys sniffed as she brushed her doll’s hair.

“So? What are washing machines for?”

“Mummy put you in nice clothes and you’ll _ruin_ them!”

“Nobody is going outside,” Jon interrupted, already dreading another argument unfolding between his children. He glanced at the twins, grateful that they only seemed concerned with rolling things towards Ghost and giggling when he caught them or pawed the items back to them.

“Not because it matters about getting wet or dirty but I’m not cleaning up after the five- four,” he corrected when Alys gave him a stern look that could rival her mother, “of you as well as Ghost. How about we put a movie on?”

“Frozen!” Alys suggested immediately, causing Ben and Lyanna to groan simultaneously.

“We watched Frozen on Friday sweetie,” Jon said gently. _Twice_.

“And last weekend,” Ben grumbled.

“What about Toy Story?” Lyanna proposed, looking over her shoulder at the shelf of DVDs. “Or Bambi?”

“No!” Alys cried out, her lip wobbling. “His mummy _dies_!”

“We had his mummy for dinner at Grandma and Grandpa’s last week,” Ben commented, sticking his tongue out when Alys gave him a horrified look. “I heard Uncle Robb say it!” he added defensively when Jon frowned at him.

“Daddy, we didn’t, did we?” Alys gasped, her eyes already glistening with tears

“No, you didn’t eat Bambi’s mum,” Jon assured her. _Just some other poor orphaned deer, but not Bambi. I’m not lying really._

“We eat Shaun the sheep sometimes too,” Lyanna added.

“Stop it,” Jon warned and Lyanna mumbled an apology.

“Can we watch Harry Potter?” Ben asked.

“Yeah!” Lyanna agreed.

“The first one!” Alys added quickly.

“All three of you agreeing, the Lord has come again,” Jon chuckled as he got up and went to get the DVD.

His three eldest children scrambled on the bean couch and Lyanna reached for the blanket, throwing it across Alys’ lap and then leaning over her sister for Ben to take the other end and cover his own.

Jon turned on the television, grabbing the remotes and placing them on the side table. Ghost leapt up from the floor, launching himself up on the sofa and causing his children to shriek in delight as he tried to accommodate himself in the tiny space that was left.

Arron crawled after him, his hands curling on the sofa as he pushed himself up. He paused, looking behind him to his brother to see if he was following him. Jon stood frozen, as Brandon pressed his hands on the floor, his bum hoisted in the air as he pushed himself up and then, standing fully for a full second before falling back on his bottom.

Not to be outdone, Arron pushed away from the sofa, managing to take one step before he fell forward, his hands bracing his fall.

“Such clever boys,” Jon commented, picking Brandon up and sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. He reached to wrap his arm around Arron’s waist, hoisting him back to rest on his other side. He reached for the remote and pressed the play button.

For once, his children were quiet and focussed on the movie. And Jon smiled at the twins in his arms and then up at his three eldest cuddled up close together, their petty arguments forgotten as Lyanna and Ben held hands with Alys.

These moments were his favourite, he thought. Only Sansa being here would make it perfect.

***

He was still half asleep as he mumbled sleepily, vaguely aware of Sansa getting up from the bed. He unconsciously shifted towards where she had been lying, burying his nose in her pillow where he could smell her citrus shampoo.

He heard her pad to the bathroom, the light clicking on. And Jon was slowly succumbing back to sleep, a sleepy smile on his face as he remembered their love-making last night. Sansa had been particularly forward, barely letting him come out of Lyanna and Alys’ room after tucking them in before she had grabbed him and kissed him passionately against the wall.

He was still smiling sleepily when the covers were suddenly ripped from him and the light was switched on. He groaned, his arm coming up to shield his eyes while the other reached blindly to try and find the covers.

“You are getting a vasectomy!” Sansa hissed and Jon dropped his arm to blink up at her.

“Huh?”

“I’m _pregnant_ Jonathan!” she snapped, shaking her head. “I thought so when I started craving apples all the time. I always wanted apples with Alys. And then I was starting to feel sick. I went off coffee. So, I checked and yup, you clearly have some magic baby juice because despite using condoms and the pill because I was adamant we were stopping after the twins, I am pregnant, _again_!”

“Well, it is a bit late for a vasectomy then,” he joked but immediately sobered when Sansa glared at him. “It is only baby number six.”

“Only?” Sansa shrieked, hitting him with a pillow. “ _Only?!_ Easy for you to say! You’re not the one pushing them out! You just get the fun part!”

“Hey, you got the fun part too!” he insisted, this time laughing when Sansa hit him with the pillow once more.

“If it is twins again, I swear I am divorcing you!” she sighed, finally letting the pillow drop to the side. Jon chuckled, running his hands up and down her sides before settling on her hips.

“What if it is triplets?”

“Don’t even joke about that!”

“Well, we do need a football team,” he stated with a shrug.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Eleven kids, maybe one for backup, you know, the sub.”

“We only need six for a hockey team,” Sansa growled. “We are done and you are getting a vasectomy. That is final! I mean it Jon. A vasectomy or no sex ever again!”

“Urgh so a vasectomy or die. That is not a choice!” he grumbled, frowning up at the ceiling. “Fine, I’ll book an appointment.”

She beamed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips before flicking off the light and rolling off of him to settle back in bed. Jon sighed, rolling over to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him again.

“Sans,” he whispered. “You are happy though, right?”

She patted his hand, turning her head to kiss him once more. “I’m happy,” she assured him.

He smiled, nuzzling his face in her neck again.

“Although,” Sansa mumbled sleepily. “You are definitely pulling double duty in the nappy department to make up for your magic sperm.”


End file.
